one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief vs Jango Fett
Master Chief vs Jango Fett is Peep4Life's fourteenth OMM. Description Halo vs Star Wars! Two of the best armored soldiers trade fire in my fourteenth one minute melee. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Master Chief was headed toward his mission objective when he was called out by an unfriendly sounding voice behind him. "This can either be very easy or very hard and painful- for you. I get paid either way." Jango held one of his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols at the back of Master Chief's helmet. Master Chief dropped a grenade and both men dived away from the blast. Jango drew both his pistols and Master Chief equipped an assault rifle. Go for broke! FIGHT! ''' Jango fired a few bolts from his pistols and then took to the air with his jet pack. Master Chief returned fire but his weapons weren't able to penetrate the Mandalorian armor that Fett was wearing. Master Chief had a new plan: go for the jet pack. Despite his best efforts though, Fett kept avoiding the fire from Master Chief. Now Jango resorted to the missile on his back. He fired it at his target- as far as he was concerned his client could collect the target in little pieces if Fett was still being paid. The missile ripped through the air and caused a thunderous explosion which knocked Master Chief way back. Jango then came back to the ground and walked towards his target. "Well that was easy" he said. But Master Chief was not done; he equipped his flamethrower and shot a massive burst of flames at the bounty hunter. Jango was enveloped in a blanket of fire. The fire then burned the fuel in Jango's jetpack, causing it to explode! Jango was hurled across the ground and he crashed hard into a wall. Master Chief continued to fire on Fett, who quickly tried to remove the jet pack and roll away. Master Chief pursued and when he was close, he revealed his shot gun. Jango then fired the whipcord thrower to bind Master Chief's arms together. Master Chief dropped his weapon and Jango then ran and tackled him. Jango went to remove the helmet of his target. In the struggle both men lost their helmets and Master Chief headbutted Jango, freeing himself. Master Chief went to grab his gun but it was kicked away from him and he when he turned around, Jango used his own flamethrower. Master Chief dodged and reclaimed his gun. Just in time for Jango to fire a toxic dart into Master Chief's neck. He could feel himself start to swell up and he dropped his weapon again in pain. Fett finished the battle with one clean head shot from his blaster pistol. '''KO Jango reclaimed his helmet and took Master Chief's body and put it in the storage hold of Slave I and delivered the body to his client, claiming his credits in turn. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Jango Fett! Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Was a DBX